


Forever a Traveler

by Burapicchi



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 新ムーミン | Shin Moomin (Anime 1972), 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burapicchi/pseuds/Burapicchi
Summary: Snufkin made a letter to give to Moomintroll and the others in case it would come to this."Here," said Snufkin, grabbing Moomintroll's hand to give a neatly sealed folder. "Read this in the summer. Please have everyone read it with you, and don't have anyone, I mean anyone, read it before you do," he sternly said to the Moomin standing before him.Moomintroll nodded as Snufkin let go of Moomintroll's hand, Snufkin's eyes watching Moomintroll's droop down."Well then, I'll see you again, Moomintroll."Snufkin waved behind him as he started to walk off into the distance. Walking a few meters out of Moominvalley, he had found himself looking back at all the memories he had made in Moominvalley.All the adventures, all the jokes, all the teasing, all the saving, all the helping, all the lessons he learned, all the signs he had pulled, all the laws he had broke.All of these had a special place in Snufkin's memories. All he had done, all he had seen, it was all a part of his life and history in Moominvalley.He looked behind him, thinking twice about it. He sighed with a sad smile on his face."Goodbye, Moominvalley."





	Forever a Traveler

After all the years Snufkin had spent with Moomintroll under the blue, ever changing sky, Snufkin realized Moomintroll will be ok without him from now on. Even with how dependent Moomintroll was, which was equivalent to a girlfriend clinging onto your arm every morning till night.

He thinks it's time for "Snufkin" to leave Moominvalley. If he didn't, what would happen to him? What would happen to everyone else in the valley if he stays? Most importantly, what would happen to dear Moomintroll?

Snufkin chewed on his nails on accident. They had a weirder texture on them than usual. He glanced at his hand, which had started to grow fur every Mumrik probably had. He didn't know, he wasn't sure. The only Mumrik he had seen before aside from him was his dad. A mysterious species it was.

Moomintroll had been spending less and less time with him, and he had been spending it more inside the house, helping Snorkmaiden take care of Moominmamma and Moominpappa. Hearing about their age made Snufkin sad in many ways impossible.

He probably wouldn't notice at all that Snufkin was gone. Snufkin kept his thoughts to himself as he started to leave for the winter.

Moomintroll probably saw him from the window and slammed the door behind him in a hurry. His paws on the cold, winter coated floor had been hard to even put one paw in front of the other, but he still advanced towards Snufkin who put his bag on his back.

"You're leaving this early, Snufkin?"

He turned around to face Moomintroll, breathing in and out deeply. It's such a simple sentence, but it's such a hard thing to say to someone as kind to him as Moomintroll was. Moomintroll always checked on Snufkin at the river, even with how busy it had been back in the house. He always had been seeing him off in mid November. He had always been there for Snufkin when he was down, crying about different things, like how his instrument had broken. Moomintroll was kind enough to even make a new one for him, Snufkin's face always lit up when he does stuff like these. He was so glad someone as kind as Moomintroll was there for someone as cold as Snufkin.

As sad as he was to leave every winter, Snufkin had been devastated to come to this situation. Snufkin had wanted to leave without alerting Moomintroll for once, but he knew it wouldn't ever happen.

But he, in the end, he had to leave Moomintroll once again, for the last time.

Snufkin made a letter to give to Moomintroll and the others in case it would come to this.

"Here," said Snufkin, grabbing Moomintroll's hand to give a neatly sealed folder. "Read this in the summer. Please have everyone read it with you, and don't have anyone, I mean anyone, read it before you do," he sternly said to the Moomin standing before him.

Moomintroll nodded as Snufkin let go of Moomintroll's hand, his hand being brought down.

"Well then, I'll see you again, Moomintroll."

Snufkin waved behind him as he started to walk off into the distance. Walking a few meters out of Moominvalley, he had found himself looking back at all the memories he had made in Moominvalley. 

All the adventures, all the jokes, all the teasing, all the saving, all the helping, all the lessons he learned, all the signs he had pulled, all the laws he had broke.

All of these had a special place in Snufkin's memories. All he had done, all he had seen, it was all a part of his life and history in Moominvalley.

He looked behind him, thinking twice about it. He sighed with a sad smile on his face.

"Goodbye, Moominvalley."

**Author's Note:**

> SKSKSKSK!!! I STARTED THIS A FEW DAYS AGO, AND I HAVE DEVOTED MYSELF TO ADDING AT LEAST ONE ILLUSTRATION TO ALL CHAPTERS H-  
> big decision huh haha,ha ha  
> what the heck was i gonna put here again lol  
> you can find me on instagram @ burapicchi (shameless plug sorry)  
> oh yeah I'll update the tags the more characters from Moominvalley comes out so :) haha thanks  
> ooo yeah shoutout to moomin server love yall  
> I might upload a few chapters from time to time, but theres no schedule sorry oop-  
> I can only write short stories so youll have to deal with that too  
> i have no idea how this story will go but i hope it's to your liking, guys LOL


End file.
